


#operationlovebattery

by jeien



Series: Oofuri AbeMiha Ship Week 2016 [5]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Getting Together, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Oofuri AbeMiha Week 2016, Setting them up, Swearing, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/jeien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tajima gets the grand idea to get Abe and Mihashi together and ropes the entire team into helping. All over Twitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#operationlovebattery

**Author's Note:**

> I MISSED DEADLINE BY 10 MINUTES BUT W/E
> 
> AbeMiha Week Day 6: Change

**Spank dat bat ;D @needyuuwantyuu**  
HERE WE GO AGAIN

 **Spank dat bat ;D @needyuuwantyuu**  
i love my teammates i really do but SOMETIMES………

 **Spank dat bat ;D @needyuuwantyuu**  
MIHASHI BRUH ILU BUT THERE’S ONLY SO MUCH a…abe-kun… I CAN TAKE YOU NEED TO GETCHO MAN

 **Spank dat bat ;D @needyuuwantyuu**  
AND ABE OHHHHHH ABE

 **Spank dat bat ;D @needyuuwantyuu**  
y’all need an intervention you need to change this

 **Spank dat bat ;D @needyuuwantyuu**  
wait

 **Spank dat bat ;D @needyuuwantyuu**  
WAIT………………………

 **Spank dat bat ;D @needyuuwantyuu**  
@azhanai9 @mizumizumiii @itsallguchi @izumaaaylmao @shojisuyam @okidokie @oniishihiro @shutthehamup GONNA HOOK UP ABE  & MIHASHI U GUYS IN??

 **Sweater Abe @izumaaaylmao**  
@needyuuwantyuu jfc tajima you need to stay in your lane

 **Hanai A @azhanai9**  
@needyuuwantyuu Tajima no

 **Sakaeguchi Yuuto @itsallguchi**  
@needyuuwantyuu okay how are we doing this and is it legal

 **SOMEONE HOLD MY HAND @shojisuyam**  
@needyuuwantyuu dear lord

 **SOMEONE HOLD MY HAND @shojisuyam**  
@needyuuwantyuu also STOP CHANGING MY DISPLAY NAME!!! HOW DO YOU KEEP GETTING MY PASSWORD?!

 **rice rice baby @mizumizumiii  
** @needyuuwantyuu will you cover my medical expenses when abe finds out

 **don’t say artichokie @okidokie**  
@needyuuwantyuu @mizumizumiii ^^^^^

 **izumi neEDS TO STOP @shutthehamup**  
@needyuuwantyuu MY MAN I AM DOWN FOR MIHASHI’S HAPPINESS

 **Everyone’s Nishi-hero @oniishihiro**  
@needyuuwantyuu Are you sure this is a good idea? Shouldn’t we let things progress naturally?

 **Spank dat bat ;D @needyuuwantyuu**  
@shutthehamup THAT’S THE SPIRIT

 **Spank dat bat ;D @needyuuwantyuu**  
@izumaaaylmao would you rather have those two just MISUNDERSTAND EACH OTHER ALL THE DAMN TIME THEN?????

 **Spank dat bat ;D @needyuuwantyuu**  
@azhanai9 yuu mean tajima YES

 **Hanai A @azhanai9**  
@needyuuwantyuu DON’T GIVE ME THAT PUN CRAP I AM SERIOUS

 **Spank dat bat ;D @needyuuwantyuu**  
@itsallguchi idk yet but it’s probably legal maybe

 **Spank dat bat ;D @needyuuwantyuu**  
@shojisuyam YOU KNOW IT’S A GOOD IDEA (also it is a trade secret wwwww)

 **Spank dat bat ;D @needyuuwantyuu**  
@mizumizumiii @okidokie pshhhhh he can’t hurt us otherwise he doesn’t have a team to boss around we’re good

 **Spank dat bat ;D @needyuuwantyuu**  
@oniishihiro but that’ll take forEEEEEEEEEEEVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

 **Spank dat bat ;D @needyuuwantyuu**  
OKAY BOYS HERE’S THE (TENTATIVE) PLAN I’M GON TWEET OUT YOUR ASSIGNMENTS

 **Everyone’s Nishi-hero @oniishihiro**  
@needyuuwantyuu Won’t… they see?

 **Spank dat bat ;D @needyuuwantyuu**  
@oniishihiro they don’t have twitters so we’re good… unless they do…

 **Spank dat bat ;D @needyuuwantyuu**  
DO ABE AND MIHASHI HAVE TWITTERS???????!?!?!?!

 **Hanai A @azhanai9**  
@needyuuwantyuu YOU DIDN’T THINK OF THAT BEFORE YOU TWEETED EVERYTHING??!?!?!

 **Sweater Abe @izumaaaylmao**  
@needyuuwantyuu they don’t we’re all good

 **Spank dat bat ;D @needyuuwantyuu**  
@izumaaaylmao bless

 **Spank dat bat ;D @needyuuwantyuu**  
WE’RE IN THE CLEAR!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Spank dat bat ;D @needyuuwantyuu**  
@azhanai9 okay you need a disguise and maybe steal a wig from the drama club @itsallguchi go help him

 **Spank dat bat ;D @needyuuwantyuu**  
@azhanai9 @itsallguchi PREFERABLY A GIRL DISGUISE

 **Hanai A @azhanai9**  
@needyuuwantyuu @itsallguchi WHAT, WHY??!?!?!

 **Spank dat bat ;D @needyuuwantyuu**  
@azhanai9 @itsallguchi TRUST ME I GOT THIS

 **Sakaeguchi Yuuto @itsallguchi**  
@needyuuwantyuu @azhanai9 that doesn’t really reassure me but ok leave it to me

 **Spank dat bat ;D @needyuuwantyuu**  
@azhanai9 @itsallguchi i can always count on you sakaeguchi this is why you’re team mom

 **Sakaeguchi Yuuto @itsallguchi**  
@needyuuwantyuu @azhanai9 wait what?????????????

 **Spank dat bat ;D @needyuuwantyuu**  
@azhanai9 @itsallguchi MOVING ON

 **Spank dat bat ;D @needyuuwantyuu**  
@izumaaaylmao @shutthehamup you guys are in mihashi’s class so you need to lure him to the designated area i’m thinkin first floor fountains

 **izumi neEDS TO STOP @shutthehamup**  
@needyuuwantyuu @izumaaaylmao ok what time?

 **Spank dat bat ;D @needyuuwantyuu**  
@shutthehamup @izumaaaylmao during lunch??? idk i’ll text you guys a signal

 **Sweater Abe @izumaaaylmao**  
@needyuuwantyuu @shutthehamup omg you’re so unprepared for this get abe into position wherever he is five minutes after the lunch bell

 **Sweater Abe @izumaaaylmao**  
@needyuuwantyuu @shutthehamup hamada  & i’ll talk to mihashi when lunch starts and we’ll get him there too but we might need your help

 **Spank dat bat ;D @needyuuwantyuu**  
@izumaaaylmao @shutthehamup SOUNDS LEGIT LET’S GO WITH THAT YOU GOT THAT @mizumizumiii??!?!?

 **rice rice baby @mizumizumiii**  
@needyuuwantyuu @izumaaaylmao @shutthehamup wait what

 **Spank dat bat ;D @needyuuwantyuu**  
@mizumizumiii you’re getting abe!!!

 **rice rice baby @mizumizumiii**  
@needyuuwantyuu BY MYSELF!??!?!

 **Sweater Abe @izumaaaylmao**  
@mizumizumiii rip in peace mizutani can I have your cds when you’re dead?

 **rice rice baby @mizumizumiii**  
@izumaaaylmao IZUMI I S2G

 **rice rice baby @mizumizumiii**  
@needyuuwantyuu PLEASE LET ME HAVE A PARTNER I CAN’T DO THIS ALONE

 **Spank dat bat ;D @needyuuwantyuu**  
@mizumizumiii okay fine you can take @shojisuyam with you

 **Tajima Keeps Changing My Name @shojisuyam  
** @needyuuwantyuu @mizumizumiii so I’m going with Mizutani to get Abe?

 **Spank dat bat ;D @needyuuwantyuu**  
@shojisuyams @mizumizumiii yep!!!!! and make sure mizutani doesn’t mess it all up!!! we’re on a strict time schedule!!!!

 **rice rice baby @mizumizumiii**  
@needyuuwantyuu @shojisuyam GDI HAVE MORE FAITH IN ME THAN THAT!!!!!  

 **Spank dat bat ;D @needyuuwantyuu**  
@okidokie @oniishihiro OKAY that just leaves you guys with the most important part

 **Everyone’s Nishi-hero @oniinishiro**  
@needyuuwantyuu @okidokie which would be?

 **Spank dat bat ;D @needyuuwantyuu**  
@oniishihiro @okidokie it’s so important that IT NEEDS TO BE SECRET EVEN FROM THE OTHERS I’LL DM YOU GUYS

 **don’t say artichokie @okidokie**  
@needyuuwantyuu @oniishihiro Suddenly I’m really scared

 **Spank dat bat ;D @needyuuwantyuu**  
@okidokie @oniishihiro okay sent it and any discussion about your assignment will be in the dm GOT IT?

 **Spank dat bat ;D @needyuuwantyuu**  
EVERYONE CLEAR ON WHAT THEY GOTTA DO???? TOMORROW AT LUNCH IS WHEN IT HAPPENS PEOPLE LET’S MAKE US A COUPLE #operationlovebattery

 **rice rice baby @mizumizumiii**  
guys if i die bury me with all my music izumi can’t have any

 **Sweater Abe @izumaaaylmao**  
@mizumizumiii lame

 **Hanai A @azhanai9**  
whatever’s up there, help us all

.

. .

. . .

. .

.

 **Spank dat bat ;D @needyuuwantyuu**  
LUNCH TIME IS HERE LET’S DO THIS!!!!!!! #operationlovebattery IS A GO!!!

 **rice rice baby @mizumizumiii**  
@needyuuwantyuu suyama’s talking to abe atm it seems to be going well how’s your end @izumaaaylmao @shutthehamup

 **izumi neEDS TO STOP @shutthehamup**  
@mizumizumiii @izumaaaylmao @needyuuwantyuu we’ve got mihashi we’re coming you better hurry

 **Hanai A @azhanai9**  
@needyuuwantyuu Okay I have the disguise am I supposed to go there too and do something?

 **Spank dat bat ;D @needyuuwantyuu**  
@azhanai9 YEAH GET OVER HERE HURRY!!!!

 **Sakaeguchi Yuuto @itsallguchi**  
HANAI HAS HIS DISGUISE ON EVERYONE TRY NOT TO SCREAM WHEN WE GET THERE

 **Lookit All My Yams @shojisuyam**  
@needyuuwantyuu we’re coming with Abe

 **Lookit All My Yams @shojisuyam  
** @needyuuwantyuu ALSO REALLY? AGAIN???!?!?!

 **Sweater Abe @izumaaaylmao**  
@shojisuyam @mizumizumiii are you guys there yet?!?! mihashi’s getting really nervous at how slow we’re going!!!!!

 **Lookit All My Yams @shojisuyam**  
@izumaaaylmao we’re here!

 **rice rice baby @mizumizumiii**  
IS THAT FUCKING HANAI I CAN’T BREATHE

 **izumi neEDS TO STOP @shutthehamup**  
I NEARLY CHOKED HOLY SHIT @azhanai9 WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!!!!

 **Sweater Abe @izumaaaylmao**  
lmao got pics of @azhanai9 

**Sweater Abe @izumaaaylmao**  
@needyuuwantyuu where are you @okidokie and @oniishihiro

 **Spank dat bat ;D @needyuuwantyuu**  
@izumaaaylmao coming rn!

 **Sweater Abe @izumaaaylmao**  
ARE YOU SERIOUS

 **TAJIMA PLS STOP @shojisuyam**  
Is that really it????

 **rice rice baby @mizumizumiii**  
@needyuuwantyuu YOU WERE JUST GONNA TRIP MIHASHI AND HAVE HIM LAND INTO A KISS WITH ABE???? I NEARLY DIED

 **Sakaeguchi Yuuto @itsallguchi**  
@needyuuwantyuu maybe you should have reconsidered doing this during lunch people are watching

 **Spank dat bat ;D @needyuuwantyuu**  
@itsallguchi but with the 7 of us here can’t we act as a barricade???

 **Spank dat bat ;D @needyuuwantyuu**  
ALSO BLESS @itsallguchi YOUR TASTE IN DISGUISES IS BEAUTIFUL #mybaelookinfine

 **Hanai A @azhanai9**  
@needyuuwantyuu SO WAIT WHAT DID I HAVE TO DRESS UP IN THE PRINCESS OUTFIT AND BLOND WIG FOR??!?!?!

 **Spank dat bat ;D @needyuuwantyuu**  
@azhanai9 idk i just thought you’d look cute :) and you do :)))) a+ btw #mybaelookinfine

 **Hanai A @azhanai9**  
@needyuuwantyuu TAJIMA!!!!

 **don’t say artichokie @okidokie**  
@needyuuwantyuu uh guys Mihashi’s crying

 **Spank dat bat ;D @needyuuwantyuu**  
@okidokie oh shit

 **Everyone’s Nishi-hero @oniishihiro**  
@needyuuwantyuu Aaaand now he ran away

 **Spank dat bat ;D @needyuuwantyuu**  
IT’S OKAY abe’s going after him

 **rice rice baby @mizumizumiii**  
@needyuuwantyuu HOW DID ABE NOT KILL YOU ON THE SPOT??!?! WTF?!?!?!

 **Spank dat bat ;D @needyuuwantyuu**  
oops that didn’t go as planned 

**Spank dat bat ;D @needyuuwantyuu**  
WAIT GUYS I SAW THEM ON MY WAY BACK TO THE CLASSROOM THEY WERE KISSING WE DID IT!!!!!

 **Hanai A @azhanai9**  
@needyuuwantyuu WHAT?

 **izumi neEDS TO STOP @shutthehamup**  
@needyuuwantyuu YES FINALLY

 **Sakaeguchi Yuuto @itsallguchi**  
@needyuuwantyuu :) now make sure you give them some privacy

 **Everyone’s Nishi-hero @oniishiihiro**  
@needyuuwantyuu Aw yay!

 **don’t say artichokie @okidokie**  
@needyuuwantyuu at least it kinda worked???

 **rice rice baby @mizumizumiii**  
@needyuuwantyuu YOU OWE ME YOUR LIFE FOR THIS I’M STILL HAVING MY LIFE FLASH BEFORE MY EYES

 **TAJIMA PLS STOP @shojisuyams**  
@needyuuwantyuu let’s just hope we don’t have to deal with gratuitous pda now…

 **Spank dat bat ;D @needyuuwantyuu**  
OKAY SO MAYBE IT WENT WEIRD AT THE END BUT  #operationlovebattery IS A SUCCESS!!! GJ GUYS!!!! PROUD OF U LET’S KEEP  IT UP 4 KOSHIEN!!!!

 **Sweater Abe @izumaaaylmao**  
i swear this team does the stupidest shit sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> In the end, Tajima started up an AbeMiha fan Twitter account as a joke, but it got insanely popular. Abe and Mihashi still don't know. 
> 
> And in case anyone needs it, here's a guide to the Twitter names! 
> 
> @needyuuwantyuu - Tajima  
> @azhanai9 - Hanai  
> @mizumizumiii - Mizutani  
> @izumaaaylmao - Izumi  
> @itsallguchi - Sakaeguchi  
> @shojisuyam - Suyama  
> @okidokie - Oki  
> @oniishihiro - Nishihiro  
> @shutthehamup - Hamada


End file.
